tower_of_god_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daeyang Inna
Category:Templates Appearance and Personality Appearance Daeyang is a handsome young man with coral yellow hair and clear, aqua colored eyes. His hair is long and he normally wears it tied up in a ponytail. He wears a long and open chested blue shirt/kimono with a single shoulder guard on his left and his torso is wrapped in bandages. His pants are a made of a soft, black material and his feet are adorned with simple reed sandals. Daeyang wears bands on his forearms and upper biceps, as well as having a banded necklace. Personality He is a highly empathetic and caring young man who hates loneliness and other people's loneliness, although he learned to come to terms with his own after his village was destroyed. Daeyung is mostly notable for his kind and gentlemanly demeanor, although he is also somewhat of a pervert as well, a trait his master imparted on him during his training. He is also willing to become aggressive at a moments notice when the people he cares about are threatened. Outfits Initial Outfit (And possibly casual/combat): His blue kimono and black pants. Abilities and Powers Shinsu Manipulation - When Daeyang actively manipulates shinsu, it automatically changes, becoming more condensed and fluid, like water, so much so that it’s appearance becomes like water as well and the shinsu taking on the functions and applications of water as well, although it is still just shinsu. It is unknown why shinsu behaves like this with him, but it is most definitely related to Daeyang’s origins and status as an Irregular. Three Dimensional Maneuvering - Having been born and raised in an aquatic environment, as well as being an aquatic creature himself, Daeyang has a higher sense of relativity to his environment and it would be very hard for him to lose his balance and sense of direction, even when spinning through the air. This also makes him skilled in moving around in and combatting in most environments as well. Close-Mid Range combat - He has a more condensed and hardened physique, his race being an aquatic one and having adapted to the pressure of deeper waters. Daeyang is good at hitting things and skilled in using a trident as well. Weapons Hand to hand combat Trident History After he entered the tower, Daeyang found himself on the first floor of the Tower and encountered the floor Guardian, Headon, as well as another shaggy-haired man. They appeared to be talking, but both froze after he entered, before the shaggy-haired man gave a chuckle and whisked him away. Ensuing his captivity, Daeyang was explained to the mechanics of the tower and where he was, after which, the shaggy-haired man stated he would be his master from thereon. Having no other option but to submit, Daeyang trained under the man for a period of time, as well as picking up some of his unsavory habbits, before he was sent to the second floor to take the position test. Background Daeyang was born and raised outside of the tower to a family of mer folk. His family was one of higher status and nobility compared to the rest of the people in their village, and he was raised as such. This did not make Daeyang a bad person, though, and he was very caring and warm hearted to people of all status in his village. One day, during his coming of age ceremony, Daeyang blacked out, and when he reawoke, his whole village was ruins along with every creature in his village having vanished. Distraught, Daeyang spent many weeks searching, but found not a soul, besides his Minogame Turtle, Cuddles. Deciding to leave their cove, which was normally forbidden by the village, he found himself under a black sky, and a towering door raising up before him. Taking Cuddles with him, Daeyang pushed open the doors and entered the tower. Relationships (Work in progress)